


Tulip Daimaoh Son (Illustration/Sketch)

by MariekoWest



Series: Art of DragonBall(☆)Retro [2]
Category: Dragon Ball Z, GohanxPiccolo
Genre: Character Design/Study, DragonBall(☆)Retro, Gohan and Piccolo's Headcanon Daughter, M/M, Master List of Works Featured, Mini Fact Sheet, Original Derivative Character, Other, Sketch/Illustration, 飯Ｐ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariekoWest/pseuds/MariekoWest
Summary: My character design/study sketches for Tulip Daimaoh Son "Tulip-kun", Gohan & Piccolo's daughter in my DragonBall(☆)Retro universe.





	1. Design Sketch (2-yr.old)

**Author's Note:**

> **Related Works:** Tulip-kun appears in my stories [Umarete Yokatta](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10210631) & [When Tulips Bloom In Winter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6137448).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> " **Tulip-kun** "
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> As far as both parents can tell:
> 
> Eyes, hair, tail & optimism is from Gohan. Ears, button nose, fangs & shrewdness from Piccolo. Skin colour & texture, powers and abilities are a combination of them both.
> 
> *(^^)*


	2. Tulip Daimaoh Son (Adult Concept Design Studies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preliminary study sketches of Tulip-kun as a young adult (well, more of as a teen, actually). (Her adult design is still very much subject to change/modifications in the future.)


	3. Mini Fact Sheet & MasterList of Featured Works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Master List of Works Featuring Tulip-kun (Tulip Daimaoh Son):**
> 
> **Fanfiction:**
> 
>   * [**Umarete Yokatta**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210631)
>   * **[When Tulips Bloom In Winter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6137448)**
> 

> 
> **FanArt:**
> 
>   * **[Tulip](https://evocative-enigma.deviantart.com/art/Tulip-685788458)**  (Gift FanArt by Evocative-Enigma)
>   * ~~**[Gohan and Tulip](https://piccolo-junior.deviantart.com/art/Gohan-and-Tulip-695528122)**  (FanArt by Piccolo-Junior)~~
>   * ~~**[Piccolo and Tulip](https://piccolo-junior.deviantart.com/art/Piccolo-and-Tulip-695527169)**  (FanArt by Piccolo-Junior)~~
>   * ~~**[She Has No Antennae](https://piccolo-junior.deviantart.com/art/She-Has-No-Antennae-695529080)**  (FanArt by Piccolo-Junior)~~
>   * ~~**[Tulip-kun](https://piccolo-junior.deviantart.com/art/Tulip-kun-684243427)**  (FanArt by Piccolo-Junior)~~
>   * ~~[**After A Hard Day**](https://piccolo-junior.deviantart.com/art/After-A-Hard-Day-692873903) (FanArt by Piccolo-Junior)~~
>   * ~~**[Daimaoh Son Family](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12265836)**  (Gift FanArt by Loreta)~~
>   * **[Retro(☆)Wonderland](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12225756)**  [Preview Sketch]
>   * **[It’s A Busy Time At Christmas When There’s A Toddler](https://captainsealid.tumblr.com/post/168920611915/its-a-busy-time-at-christmas-when-theres-a-toddler)**  (Gift FanArt by Sealid)
> 


**Author's Note:**

> X-post: [ **Tumblr** ](https://mewrsaidthecat.tumblr.com/post/165682446744/study-sketches-of-tulip-daimaoh-son-tulip-kun)  
>  (This is also posted as part of my **[DragonBall(☆)Retro (Art of...)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10871973)** collection but backdated in this post for this chapter.) 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **“Tulip Daimaoh Son”**  Derivative Original Character/Fanwork/Brainchild  
>  ©2015-2017 MariekoWest


End file.
